fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Doriate
Zeref |previous affiliation= |mark location= Back of shirtFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 18 |occupation=Dark Mage |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner=Minerva Orland |base of operations=Succubus Eye |status=Active |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Law of Retrogression |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 343 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Doriate (ドリアーテ Doriāte) is a Demon and a Mage of Succubus Eye. Appearance In his humanoid form, Doriate is a tall, muscular and imposing individual.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 18 He has slanted dark eyes, each outlined by a dark profile, which are topped by a single, curved line that forms an angle some inches above his flat, angular nose. His dark eyebrows, on the other hand, are located further up, leaving him with little to no forehead, considering his dark hair's somewhat rounded widow's peak starts close to them; the hair is tied on the back of his head in a curly, round ponytail, and a curious light mark, highly reminiscent of a standby symbol, is located on the front. Doriate's lower face was initially obscured by a light bandanna, tied behind his neck in a large knot, which sports a distinctive motif, seemingly meant to emulate an open, somewhat skeletal mouth, with two rows of small, squared teeth enclosing an elongated, darker area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 17-18 This garment is meant to hide from sight several traits which remain devilish even in Doriate's human form: his mouth sports massive, pointed fang-like teeth, with particularly prominent lower canines jutting upwards and extending past the mouth's borders, and is surrounded by a jagged profile, with four tufts of fur growing closely to it, two on his cheeks and two at his large, squared chin's sides. His ears are also notable for possessing needle-like protrusions which jut downwards from their earlobes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 12 When not in use, the bandanna is left tied around his neck, hanging on his chest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Page 9 Doriate's defined physical mass is evidenced by a close-fitting shirt adorned by a dark symbol in the shape of a "V''", possessing short, rounded, pauldron-like sleeves whose edges are adorned by large, squared strips hanging from them. Dark armbands with light edges cover his elbow areas; his left hand, in addition, bears what looks like a light glove, reaching up to his elbow and sporting a dark flame motif. The Demon's somewhat baggy pants are dark in color but bear light sections on each leg's outer side, outlined by two rows of studs, and end below the knee in a series of large, light strips (not unlike those found on his sleeves, but with no space between one another), extending outwards to outline a conical shape as they near his dark sandals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 7 If sufficiently angered, Doriate is capable of assuming another, more beastly form. His body further bulks up, with his size becoming larger and his muscle mass gaining growing, which is most evident in his enlarged and elongated arms. His skin changes color, becoming darker, and his now loose hair grows longer to resemble a mane, with two light streaks extending some inches up from the sides of his forehead. His eyes become blank, his canines grow larger and his ears become pointed, their needle-like protrusions more prominent. Doriate's legs are now reminiscent of a bird's, complete with five large talons. In such state, the only piece of attire he retains are his pants, which are now comparatively smaller due to the increase in size. While in this state, he begins to walk on all four.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Pages 19-20 Personality Not much is known about Doriate's personality. He seems to be apathetic when it comes to being up-to-date with recent events, especially when it comes to Fairy Tail, as he explains that he doesn't care for anything that happens on the surface.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Page 19 In the beginning he appears as a calm and collected individual, but he is also brutal and cruel, when he says to Natsu Dragneel that he finds enemies easier to kill when they are in the form of children.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Page 19 His sadistic and soulless nature is further explored when he laughs at a de-aged Gray for being scared of him, while trying to strangle him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Page 16 He has a quick temper and is someone who does not like being messed with, to the point that his Magic's effect wears off when he gets angry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 349, Page 11 At this point, he will stop at nothing to put an end to the person who taunts him,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Page 13 even if this means him revealing his true, demonic form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 349, Page 20. Synopsis Sun Village arc Doriate and Minerva Orland talk in a mountainous region around the Sun Village, talking about how some treasure hunters and some Mages from Fairy Tail have arrived at the village. Minerva says not to worry about the treasure hunters, but that Fairy Tail will certainly be troublesome.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 343, Pages 17-19 Doriate later appears in the Sun Village, where he encounters Natsu Dragneel and, using his Law of Retrogression, turns him into a kid while claiming that this way, he'll be easier to get rid of.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 345, Pages 16-18 Doriate fights the weakened Natsu, but Natsu, after seeing his inability to win, distracts Doriate and then runs away. Doriate angers for being looked down upon and takes off his bandana, revealing the demonic lower part of his face.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Pages 7-12 As he keeps walking around the Sun Village, Doriate encounters Gray Fullbuster, who asks him about his mouth, only to have Doriate respond by saying that he is going to eat him and then turns him into a child. Gray starts screaming as he remembers and relives sad moments from his life and Doriate says that seeing that brings tears of joy to his eyes. Doriate grabs Gray's head, lifts hims up with one hand and tells him that he is standing at the gates of the underworld. Gray, however, gets a grip and attacks Doriate's arm with his Ice-Make. Doriate lets him go, and they fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 348, Pages 9-20 As Doriate reminds Gray of the fact that his abilities have drastically decreased due to de-aging, he accidentally falls for one of Gray's traps. As he wonders how his opponent was able to use good Magic, Gray answers that his strategy skills are just as good and his imagination got even better. Doriate repeatedly falls for Gray's tricks, and is also taunted for not being a very good opponent, which result in the effects of the '''Law of Retrogression' wearing off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 349, Pages 2-9 After this, a furious Doriate loses his composure and reveals his true form to Gray, which the latter identifies as a Demon from the book of Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 349, Pages 17-20 Magic and Abilities Law of Retrogression (退化ノ法 Taika no Hō): This Magic allows Doriate to lower the Magical, as well as physical, abilities and skills of the target as well as making them look like a younger state of themselves.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 8 Affected targets suffer from lack of proper movement because of the new size of their body,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 7 slower Magic usage, greater Magic consumption, weaker physical abilitiesFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 2 and lower defense.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 346, Page 9 Hand to Hand Combatant: Doriate seems to rely on unarmed combat as his main form of offense, employing his massive arms to pack powerful punches. His strikes are noted to be way more damaging on targets who suffered the effects of his Law of Retrogression, thus making the Demon's combination of Magic and unarmed skills a dangerous one.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Pages 7-9 Doriate's blows appear to gain a further boost in power when he enters his more demonic form, which grants him an even stronger body.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 349, Pages 18-19 Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel vs. Doriate References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Succubus Eye members Category:Male Category:Villains Category:Dark Mages Category:Demon